Tom
Entrance 25ft Under the Seat Tom falls down from a pipe with a jar on his head. Special Moves Neutral B - Smirnoff Cocktails Tom gets out a bottle and throws it. They have varying factors. A simple push just throws a standard fare bottle. Hold and Tom lights and throws a legit Molotov which will explode, and the timing is crucial with this. As you charge, you can change the angle of the throw. The window of opportunity to throw it is small because charge too much and you toss a bottle that does less damage, goes at a random angle, and gets him drunk. While drunk, Tom's attacks are buffed in power, but they does more lag than Brawl's internet servers. After 5 seconds, you'll become sober again. MOVE ORIGIN While this move references Tom's alcoholism, it originates specifically in Zombeh Attack 3, where Tom and Edd try to devise a plan where Tom would use Molotov Cocktails to divert the Zombehs attention so Edd could take them out. Edd, however, visualizes a scenario where Tom instead gets drunk off the alcohol in the bottles and just throws empty bottles instead. Side B - Harpoon Gun Tom shoots his harpoon gun. Hold B to fire a roped harpoon. They stick to walls and opponents upon contact. Press B again and you can pull the opponent to you. It can also bring distant items to you. Hell, it can even be used as emergency recovery. Tap B, and you get a ropeless harpoon, which stuns opponents and stops them in their tracks. Shoot one into a wall and you get a makeshift platform that lasts 10 seconds. Be aware that you can only have 3 ropeless harpoons on screen, but Tom can pick them up to be able to shoot them again. Roped harpoons don't affect the ammunition, since they'll come back. MOVE ORIGIN In the first part of The End, Tom was seen with a harpoon gun he purchased from pirates in exchange for their sofa. In a conversation with Edd, he stated "I'll harpoon us a new couch!", which is where the moves item catching quality comes from. The ropeless harpoon appears during the climax of Part 2, where he pierces Tord's giant robot with it. Up B - Jehovah's Punishment A line is drawn and Tom is kicked at that line as he rides upon it. First time you input this, the line is drawn. Second time it's done, you're knocked into the line (if you're near it, at least). Tilt the analog stick during the first input and you can angle the line. The angle changes the damage Tom deals when crashing into someone. In the air, Tom just boosts upwards. MOVE ORIGIN In Hello Hellhole, Tom can been seen walking into a door with a sigh that reads "Jehovah's Witnesses", which leads to a white void. Then, a pencil appeared out of nowhere and started to draw a slide few inches below him, and it pushes Tom down onto a line rider-esque path. While Edd was wondering where Tom went, he dropped in from the ceiling. Down B - MovieMakers Tom gets out a costly video camera and begins filming, making him "direct" two different effects. Space cats come out when Tom's below 50%, who will fall over the opponents head. Above that, Tom will producing a Really Cool Detective Show where a crook will grab an opponent and steal any items. He's vulnerable to damage, however. MOVE ORIGIN The whole concept of this move comes from the episode MovieMakers, where Tom buys a camera with all of their savings. He decides to make a film about Space Cats which was the only idea he could come up with. The concept of "Really Cool Detective Show" comes from Tom's Tales of Brilliance, which included a skit of the same name, where Tom become "Detective Cool"and tries to catch a criminal who robbed a bank. Final Smash - Christmas Demolition Tom leaps into the skies and gives Zanta the boot as he hijacks his sleigh. Use the analog stick to change where you ram next with an obvious "Warning!" icon. B drops bombs and A fires a chain gun. After 6 volleys, it ends. MOVE ORIGIN In Zanta Claws 3, Tom hijacks Zanta's sleigh when he attempted to recruit him to destroy Christmas. Tom abused his newfound power by bombing the city and destroying Christmas decorations. Bombs and chain guns was used during the Christmas Demolition rap, which plays during the Final Smash. KO Sounds * #1: "AAAaaAAAAaaAAAAaAAAAhh" * #2: "aAAAAAAAAAA-" * Star: "WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa-" * Screen: *Closed eyes, frowning with teeth out, hands pressed against screen* Taunts *Up Taunt: Tom says "I am very drunk.", and takes a sip from his flask. *Side Taunt: Tom will say one of his holy lines. *Down Taunt: Tom laughs out loud, then interrupts with "Wait, what? Victory Screens + Lose Pose * Victory Option #1: Tom holds two broken beer ottles, then he says: "Jinkies." * Victory Option #2: "Good Riddance." * Victory Option #3: "I am so awesome." * Victory Option #4: (vs. Edd) "As ever, Edd, your sense of of humor never ceases to amaze me." * Victory Option #5 (vs Matt) Tom: "Wow, who knew vanity and stupidity were so closely related?" Matt: *Laughs* I don't get it." Tom: "I know." * Victory Option #6 (vs Tord): "I AM NOT. YOUR. FRIEND!" * Losing Pose: Tom is buried in a trash can. * Losing Pose (vs Tord): Tom lays on the ground in the Yamcha pose. Character Description Tom is one of the main characters of Eddsworld, and is one of the more popular. He's quite stern and sarcastic, usually having the most sense of the group, however he isn't entirely immune to his own random antics. He's a Jehovah's Witness and a firm hater of Christmas. He usually gets drunk of Smirnoff. Moveset Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Tom fires a flamethrower, keeping the fire out as long as A is held. * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - Tom delivers a kick forward. * Up tilt - Tom ducks down as the spikes in his hair move up. * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Tom swings his guitar, Susan. * Up Smash - Tom streches and spins his head upwards. * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Palette Swaps # "Yo my name is MC Tom" Standard. # "Tom's Tales of Lawl" Based off both asdfMovie and Tom's Tales style. Tom's eyes reference his original face in early Eddsworld works. Trivia * In the video's outro, Tord was teased as a potential fighter for the future. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Eddsworld Category:YouTube Category:Adults Category:Anti-Hero Category:British Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:Male Category:00's Category:Powahouse Category:Mid-Heavy Category:Characters based on Real People Category:Flash Category:Unlockable Character Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Risk-Reward